1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning and then drying the substrate of hard disks used in electronic equipment such as computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with an increasing tendency to use hard disk drives in electronic equipment such as computers, the demand for quick, low cost production of such devices has increased.
As is well known, the substrate of a hard disk (often referred to simply as "substrate") must be cleaned and then dried after lapping and polishing are completed.
In a previously proposed substrate cleaning and drying machine used heretofore, a single substrate is fed into the machine and after cleaning and drying operations are completed, the substrate is removed from the machine and the next substrate is fed in. Following this, the foregoing cycle of operation is repeated. In other words, the substrates are loaded, cleaned, dried and removed, one at a time.
Accordingly, the prior cleaning and drying apparatus exhibits a relatively long processing time and hence a relatively low processing efficiency.